I was Blind
by Valkariekain
Summary: Haruhi is kicked out of the Host Club, how does she deal? And how does the club find out? okay, really bad summery, and the story is kinda morbid, so be warned. also really OOC just saying. please no hate! *also contains abuse. please don't read if you don't like that*


**_VERY OOC._**

"Didn't you all say that the number one rule of the Host Club was pleasing every girl who walked through those doors? Do I just not count anymore?!"

"Look, you're just not right for the bill, sorry Haruhi. Honestly."

"You know what, fine. Have it your way, but none of you should ever consider me your friend or hell even talk to me again."

"Fine."

Then, just like that, the princess of the Host Club, the scholar ship student, Haruhi had walked out of the life of six young men forever.

**Three months later**

"Boss, she still doesn't wear the uniform, or glasses. Her hair, well it's longer now, and she wears makeup. But only black, she also has bangs in her face. She doesn't talk to anyone at all. Ever, I mean not even Kassanova."

"Yea, she even turned away from Huni. He came up to her to try to talk, and then she just turned away. And the worst part is, she doesn't eat, at all."

The twins had finished their monthly report of how Haruhi was doing ever since being kicked out of the Host Club. None of the boys felt too bad about it, but they were starting to feel a bit more guilty.

"Kyoya, any luck with Ranka?" not even her father was talking to them, nor had he been seen.

"My police tracked him down to be in Europe. He has been for at least six months. He got up and left Haruhi, she has been working at a super market for this time."

The boys all realized that her father had left while she was still in the club, which meant that she had purposely not told them… but why?

"Kyoya, go to her apartment, or her class and talk to her. Threaten her with a debt, or something, just make her talk."

"Yes Tamaki." With that the shadow king left to find the petite girl that had once brought joy to everyone around her.

Within a few minutes of searching he found her; in a gazebo where they had once played kick the can. He saw her bent over form and was attempting to figure out what she was doing, when he saw a pool of red beneath her stretched out arm.

"Haruhi, what are you doing?"

"I thought I told you to never talk to me again. That includes you Senpia. It always has, and always will."

"Haruhi, you can't keep doing this." He said as he saw her blood streaked arm, and knife that rested in the other hand.

"And why not? It's not like anyone cares?! You took away my only friends here, my dad is gone, and I only have one shot at leaving. You can do nothing about it. Not anymore."

"But why? Why this way? Why are you starving yourself? Why didn't you tell us your father left?"

"**Because I don't need your pity! I am perfectly fine on my own**!" that was when she turned to face the shadow king, demon lord.

He saw how thin she was, her hips and ribs clearly visible under her to tight shirt, he face white, but her eyes, what used be bright chocolate brown, full of gleam and joy. They were now dull, lifeless, robbed of everything they knew. Her now shoulder length hair hung in front of her face, hiding the building tears. He saw pain, and hurt, he saw a girl who was not only lost, but confused. But most of all he saw what they had feared bruises, on her face, her arms, not to mention the scars from cutting and burning. He saw a weak young girl, thrown out by the rich who never saw what she did, who never walked home scared of being mugged and attacked.

"Haruhi…" he barley whispered. This girl they had all fallen for was hurt, because they had not seen that she was they glue. They had not seen that she needed them, as much as they needed each other. They had been blind. Blind to her and to her world, they had seen the magic, but not the darkness. Maybe someday they would understand, but today, Kyoya understood.

He was done with being blind, and done with hurting her. He picked her up, and she was too weak to protest. He walked to the third music room. He showed them this ragged, broken girl. Huni ran to Mori and cried, the twins backed away and held each other as tears flowed, and Tamaki, they boy who had loved this girl, had just wanted her out of the spot light, he simply asked who it was. He was to blind, he never thought about the fact that this was Haruhi. Not until she started to scream.

"NO! WHY HERE KYOYA?! WHY HERE ANYWHERE BUT HERE! JUST LET ME LEAVE! YOU ALL SAID NOT TO COME BACK! I WAS ONLY LISTENING TO YOU! JUST LET ME LEAVE!" she was screaming as Kyoya held her down. He wanted to show them what they had done. Without speaking a word, he lifted up her still blood soaked arm and knife. The one still grasped in her hand. That was when Tamaki broke. When he saw what he had done, and what he caused. These scars would never go away, not in a long time, neither the mental nor physical ones. All because they were blind, all but Kyoya as he understood what she had screamed.

He picked her back up and walked her out to the waiting limo. He got in and instructed the driver to take them to a beach, a close on and one that she had never been to. They ended up at a small beach house (mansion). Kyoya brought the now sleeping girl inside, and set her on a large bed.

When he woke in the morning he found the girl in the kitchen, cooking. He stood in the door way as she stared at the knives. He saw her glance over every few seconds. When she started to make her way over to them, he swiftly stepped behind her and held her back.

"Please, don't do that again. I don't think my hear t could stand seeing the girl I… the girl I love gain more scars." Kyoya whispered in her ear.

"Why?" the one word, three letters, and monosyllable that came from her mouth scared the man holding her. That was the one thing he didn't know.

"I don't know why. I have tried to explain it but I can't. I wish I could, maybe someday I will. But not now, I am sorry."

"Thank you." That was all she said as she leaned in against him. Finally melting down, crying. He held her like that for hours. As she cried for her father, her friends, and for herself, but not for Kyoya, for he was finally no longer blind.

**_Okay, I know sad, and off track, but I thought of it, and I had to write, and MY OTHER STORY WILL HAVE MORE SOON I PROMISE! Oh, and sorry 'bout the OOCness…. XD_**


End file.
